Everyday Life with the Mugiwara Fleet
by Shonenevolution
Summary: La vida con los miembros de la Nueva Flota ciertamente es curiosa...aqui la interaccion de algunos de ellos con nuestra banda pirata favorita.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** **Spoiler si no vas al día con el manga.**

 _One Piece no me_ _pertenece…aun._

-.-.-.-.

 **Everyday Life with the Mugiwara Fleet**

La Tripulación de los Piratas del Sombrero Rizado **(nombre temporal del grupo de Sanji)** aún tenía problemas para procesar el hecho de que ahora eran miembros de una autentica flota pirata, con miles y miles de hombres que estaban bajo el nombre de…pues…Luffy.

-Nos vamos por 1 día y ¿consiguen una flota?...wow- dijo Nami recostándose en una de las sillas de madera la cocina del Sunny Go, Chopper asintió entendiendo su confusión mientras dejaba el batido de frutas que estaba tomando sobre la mesa, Luffy soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario.

-Shishishi deberías verlos, eran unos tipos taaan raros-dijo el capitán mientras comía vorazmente un pedazo de carne, Robin, que estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina soltó una suave risa ante el comportamiento infantil de Luffy.

-Ciertamente eran un grupo interesante- agrego la morena mientras recordaba el deseo de Bartolomeo de ser su esclavo – _tal vez algún día_ \- pensó Robin mientras escondía su sonrisa diabólica.

-Lo mejor fue ver ese barco del tal Orlumbus, no era tan SUPEEEEERRRR como el Sunny Go pero si era bastante genial- agrego Franky entrando a la cocina mientras se limpiaba los rastros de aceite que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Está todo listo Franky?- pregunto la navegante, todos sabían porque estaba tan apurada para irse, ella se sentía culpable de la desaparición de Sanji, al igual que los demás miembros de los Piratas del Sombrero Rizado.

-Yeeeah Baby, pero aún tenemos que esperar- dijo Franky poniendo sus gafas de sol sobre su cabeza para así poder limpiarse el aceite del rostro, Nami soltó un suspiro y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Sigues preocupada por el Cocinero Pervertido?, el tipo dejo una nota, obviamente sabe lo que hace, tranquilízate un poco mujer- dijo Zoro desde el otro lado de la mesa, Nami se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada.

Luffy noto el repentino bajón en el ánimo de Nami, por lo que decidió intervenir a su estilo.

-Oye Robin, ¿Dónde está el Trafa-guy?- pregunto el chico de goma mientras buscaba con la mirada a su llamado "amigo", la arqueóloga dejo su taza de café sobre la mesada y prosiguió a responderle gustosamente a su capitán.

-Fue a buscar su Submarino con su tripulación, debería volver en cualquier momento- respondió con la típica calma que presentaba Robin al momento de hablarle a su capitán.

- **Ooooee chicos, tenemos visitas!-** grito Usopp desde afuera de la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba teniendo el grupo, luego de ello el barco se movió como si algo muy grande hubiese subido a la cubierta.

Luffy, Zoro y Franky se apresuraron, preparados para pelear contra el enemigo.

-¿Nos ataca un Monstruo?- pregunto Nami saliendo tras ellos, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que no era un monstruo el que los atacaba…sino que ¿un gigante?

- **Lufffy seeenpaaaai!** \- grito un chicos de cabello punk verde, el cual estaba acompañando al gigante, Robin se acercó a espaldas de Nami y sonrío ante la emoción en los ojos de Bartolomeo.

-Podrías callarte por favor, dios que molestia- dijo un rubio de cabello largo y ropa claramente pasada de moda, este agito su cabello soltando brillitos mientras miraba a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- Nuestra separación no fue tan larga como esperaba, es un gusto volver a verlos… ¿ _o debería decir que el gusto es suyo_?- dijo Caverdish posando con una rosa en su boca, los testigos de tal acto decidieron ignorarlo.

-Lamento la intromisión a su Nave, jefe. Pero oímos de la desaparición de Sanji-sama y como miembro de la Flota de los Sombrero de Paja no pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante la desaparición de un camarada- dijo el gigante identificado como Hajrudin, mostrado la exagerada muestra de honor que tienen los Gigantes.

-Oh dios, ¿esa es Nami-sama!?- grito Bartolomeo alejándose de los dos polizones pero aun así evitando acercarse mucho a Nami para evitar sufrir algún paro cardiaco- oh por dios si es ella! es aún más hermosa en persona- dijo Bartolomeo en voz alta tratando de ocultar su emoción **(fallando el en proceso)** y agachando la cabeza para que no vean su sonrojo.

Nami simplemente estaba sonriendo mientras replicaba la pose de su cartel de _"se busca"._

-Este tipo ya me agrada- dijo la gata ladrona mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Bartolomeo, el cual soltó un chillido de colegiala y cayó al suelo con espuma en la boca.

- **AAAAH!** lo mataste Nami! **ALGUIEN LLAME A UN MEDICOOO!-** grito Chopper entrando en pánico.

-¿Qué ese no eres tú?- dijo Usopp bajándose de su puesto de vigía.

-OH es cierto- una vez dicho esto Chopper agarro a Bartolomeo y se lo llevo a la enfermería.

-Que idiota- dijeron tanto Zoro como Caverdish, ambos se observaron y soltaron una risa para luego estrechar sus manos.

-Shishishi…Nami, estos son los tipos de los que te hablaba, el que se desmayo es Romeo, este que brilla es Repollo y este es….Haju- dijo Luffy señalando al gigante el cual estaba sentado con las piernas cursadas en el barco.

-Emm…un placer…creo –dijo Nami saludando tímidamente a aquellos tipos tan raros.

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita Nami, yo soy Hajrudin, Capitán de la Tripulación de Gigantes Guerreros- dijo de forma respetuosa el gigante mientras Luffy se trepaba a su cabeza y jalaba sus mejillas.

Caverdish apareció al lado de Nami de rodillas, agarro la mano de la navegante y puso en beso en ella.

-Es un placer conocer a tal hermosa dama…. ¿ _o tal vez será tu placer conocer a tal hermoso caballero_?- dijo Caverdish mientras miraba al vacío, Nami se alejó de el algo aterrada.

-Él sabe que está hablando en voz alta, ¿cierto?- le pregunto Nami a Robin, esta última soltó una risa y le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿Saben algo que los demás?- pregunto la morena

-Sí, el recién formado grupo de artistas marciales se comunicaron conmigo afirmando que no podían venir porque estaban en medio de un Torneo- dijo el gigante mientras que Luffy y ahora también Usopp estaban jugando sobre su cabeza, jalando sus mejillas o fingiendo estar sobre una montaña

-Los Enanos estarán en Dressrosa ayudando a reconstruir la isla luego de la locura con Doflamingo y recientemente he visto "cierta" noticia que podría interesarles- dijo Caverdish mientras sacaba un periódico de debajo de su sombrero, cosa que se ganó el aplauso de Luffy, Usopp y Nami.

-Cooool! Repollo es un mago- dijeron los dos tontos mirando a Caverdish expectantes de que hiciera otra cosa.

-Miren esto- dijo Repollo-kun ignorando a los dos tontos para luego arrojar el periódico al suelo.

En la primera plana del diario de ese día se mostraba a una pareja muy peculiar.

-Oye Luffy, ¿ese no es el tipo mono nieto del tipo que odia a tu abuelo?- pregunto Usopp señalando a la foto.

-Oye!, ¿esa no es la loca de las armas con la que pelee en Punk Hazard?- señalo Franky a la mujer que de blanco.

Pues si chicos, en la primera plana se mostraba la boda del nuevo líder de la flota Happo, Sai, junto a su flamante y adorable **(y algo psicótica)** esposa, Baby 5.

-Oh al final si se casaron- dijo Robin sonriendo mientras imaginaba a Sai llorando en la boda

-Pobre tipo- dijo Zoro recordando lo rara que era la mujer durante la fiesta que tuvieron en el Yonta Maria.

-Buaaaaa…eso es amor... **NO ESTOY LLORANDO, IDIOTAS**!- grito Franky llorando masculinamente mientras veía las lagrimas en los ojos de Baby 5 y el sonrojo de Sai.

-Entonces el Mono no va a venir…bueno, solo falta Yonta Maria- dijo Luffy ignorando la foto

-Emm… Luffy ese no es su nombre, ese es el nombre de su barco- corrigió Usopp

-Orlumbus se comunicó conmigo y me informo que va a tardar más de lo esperado en encontrarse con nosotros, y dijo que si queríamos partir sin él no había problema- dijo el Gigante mientras trataba de quitar a Luffy de su cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿exactamente qué es lo que le paso a Piernas Negras Sanji?- pregunto el rubio intrigado

-En realidad no tenemos ni idea, el dejo una carta diciendo que se iba a algún lado pero no dijo ni porque ni a donde se estaba dirigiendo con Caesar- dijo Usopp

-Eso significa que estaremos dando vueltas por ahí buscando pistas- dijo Zoro sin mucho interés por el tema

-Eso va a tomar su tiempo, traten de ponerse cómodos- dijo Nami amablemente entendiendo que esas personas eran ahora sus amigos.

 **(Inserte música de montaje cutre)**

 **DIA 1 de la convivencia!**

-Repollo, **¿qué demonios haces en mi asiento especial!?-** grito Luffy molesto mientras que Caverdish estaba parado en la cabeza del Sunny, viendo al atardecer mientras que el viento agitaba suavemente su cabellera rubia.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor Mugiwara, el mundo jamás nos temerá con este ridículo Girasol con cara en frente de tu barco, así que me paro aquí para que todos queden asombrados con nuestra genialidad…y con mi belleza- dijo el siempre humilde rubio.

-N… No es una flor…es un león- dijo Franky llorando en el rincón

-Oye Maldita Princesa, deja de molestar a Luffy-senpai, recuerda que él es tu jefe ahora, será mejor que bajes tu culo brillante o yo mismo lo hare- dijo Bartolomeo con su tono de pandillero que usa cuando la gente se mete con sus senpais.

-¿A quién llamas princesa!?, Tu Fanboy Ridículo- grito Caverdish en respuesta mientras se bajaba del asiento de Luffy y se dirigía hacia Bartolomeo mientas empezaba a sacar su Espada, su rival cruzo los brazos listo para invocar una barrera.

Luego Nami llego y detuvo todo el caos con sus clásicos "puños de amor"…

-No tenemos que aguantar el eterno griterío de Zoro y Sanji y en su lugar tenemos que aguantar a estos- dijo Nami mientras sujetaba a los dos idiotas inconscientes.

- _Yo nunca hago un griterío_ \- susurro Zoro mientras bebía su saka en un rincón del barco.

 **Más Tarde en ese mismo día**

 **-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?** -gritaron los Mugiwaras e invitados mientras admiraban al gigante que se estaba bañando cerca del barco.

-Lo lamento, pero resulta que en el barco con el cual vine no hay ducha o siquiera un baño, asi que debo de lavarme aquí- explico Hajrudin mientras se refregaba la cabeza con el agua del océano.

-Podrías haberlo avisado antes!- grito Nami y Caverdish mientras volteaban la mirada con repulsión.

-¿Bañarse al aire libre!?, me gusta la idea- dijo Luffy emocionado mientras se empezaba a bajar los pantalones.

 **-¿QUE HACES!?-** grito Nami dándole un firme pero amoroso golpe en la cabeza

-Si idiota, recuerda que tú no puedes meterte en el agua o te ahogas…aunque yo sí que puedo… y honestamente mi último baño fue hace 1 mes- dijo el espadachín de la banda mientras se masajeaba los hombros.

-No es justo- dijeron tanto Luffy como Chopper.

-Yohohoho ciertamente, yo también necesito un baño, huelo a algo muerto….oh esperen, yo ESTOY muerto yohohoho!- dijo Brook sentado en la escalera, Franky a su lado soltó una carcajada ante su chiste tan malo.

-Dios esto se volvió extraño- dijo Nami tapándose los ojos para no ver a Zoro y a Usopp, los cuales se estaban desvistiendo.

-Fufufu Nami, deberías dejarte de exagerar y apreciar la vista- dijo la arqueóloga dejando su libro para apreciar el maravilloso "paisaje" ante ella

- _Se va Sanji y ahora Robin se vuelve la pervertida del grupo…_ _ **oh no**_ \- pensó Nami con horror mientras miraba a su amiga y efectivamente, esta estaba sonriendo como siempre pero con el agregado de que había sangre saliendo por su nariz.

 **De noche...**

Las chicas Mugiwara se estaban tomando un baño, mientras que los hombres se encontraban en la cocina charlando pacíficamente…bueno, menos 3 personas que estaban escabulléndose en las sombras.

-Muy bien…hagamos esto rápido, no queremos que Nami-sama y Robin-sama nos encuentren- dijo Bartolomeo, el cual tenía la cara cubierta con un pañuelo verde con manchas blancas.

-Roger- dijeron Brook y Kinemon con decisión.

Los 3 entraron al cuarto de las chicas, solo para sorprender a un cuarto intruso en dicha recamara.

-Momo!?- grito el padre del chico dragón, este volteo a verlos mientras escondía algo a sus espaldas.

-Emmm….¿qué hacen?. Y porque están con esas cosas en la cabeza?- pregunto el niño confundido

-No hay tiempo para esto, le prometí a mi tripulación que les llevaría un recuerdo de mi estadía con los Mugiwaras…y no puedo fallarles ahora- dijo el peli verde mientras se abalanzaba hacia el cajón de las chicas.

- **WAIT!-** grito Brook en inglés, todos se detuvieron para verlo- escucho a las chicas acercarse… **YO ME VOY**!- grito para luego salir corriendo despavorido, Kinemon agarro a su pequeño y emprendió la retirada, dejando a Bartolomeo solo.

-Esperan chicos…. **CHICOOOOOS!-** grito Snake…digo Bartolomeo mientras el códec le daba el mensaje de Game Over.

-…realmente no me sorprendió para nada la actitud de estos chicos que encontró Luffy…ese idiota tiene la cualidad única de atraer bichos raros- dijo Nami entrando a la habitación con una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo húmedo, Robin entro a sus espaldas, luego cerró la puerta para evitar algún incidente desagradable.

-¿Eso no nos incluye también a nosotros?- dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en su cama, Nami soltó una carcajada y se arrojó hacia su cama

¿Dónde estaba Bartolomeo?

Pues él estaba justo debajo de Nami, más bien…de su cama.

- _Estoy muerto_ \- pensó el fanboy de Luffy.

 **Continuara….**

 **Esto debería seguir…pero hay un problema…**

 **ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS :D**

 **Ya seguiré esto mas adelante**

-Snake!?- dijo Otacon

-eh?-dije confundido

-SNAAAAIK!-

TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN… **TUN TUN TUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Año Nuevo Gente!**

 _Op no me pertenece…aun._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyday Life with the Mugiwara Fleet

 **Dia 2 de convivencia!**

-¿Se puede saber donde cornetas esta el Fanboy obsesivo?- dijo Zoro sentado en el comedor del barco mientras afilaba su espada.

-Mmm…es cierto, desde ayer de noche no veo a Romeo por aquí, ¿se habrá ido?- dijo el capitán sin parar de comer.

-Ese sujeto jamás se iría de aquí a menos que tu se lo digas Luffy, sabes que no esta bien de la cabeza- respondió el Segundo al mando mientras guardaba sus espadas.

Por otro lado los 3 pervertidos que habían entrado en el cuarto de las chicas estaban oyendo todo atentamente mientras trataban de encubrir su nerviosismo.

- _Oh_ _por dios, Nami-san debió de asesinar al pobre de Bartolomeo_!- dijo en voz baja el esqueleto hacia sus dos acompañantes, los samuráis tragaron saliva imaginado a Bartolomeo gritando por piedad a merced de Nami y Robin.

-N...No saquemos conclusiones, la Princesa jamás haría algo así!- dijo Momo en su forma de dragón.

En ese mismo instante Nami entro a la habitación con una bolsa plástica negra muy grande en sus manos, los 3 pervertidos gritaron de horror internamente.

-Oh Nami, ¿qué hay en la bolsa?- pregunto Luffy con curiosidad.

-Emmm…solo basura- dijo la navegante con un tono de voz claramente sospechoso, Brook y Kinemon voltearon la mirada, llorando en silencio por su amigo caído en batalla.

Momo estaba petrificado del miedo, con los ojos blancos del shock.

-¿Qué le pasa a Momo-kun?- pregunto la supuesta asesina viendo que el pequeño quedo como piedra en su lugar, Luffy y Zoro voltearon y vieron que el trío verde estaba temblando y sudando a mares.

-¿Y a ustedes que demonios les pasa?- dijo el peli verde viendo la cara pálida de los 3 degenerados **(Book tenia cara de que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco…oh wait!)**

-Y... ...eY- los dos adultos empezaron a tartamudear.

- **AAAAhhhh!-** grito el dragón rosa para luego salir flotando de la cocina **,** los otros dos tontos lo siguieron mientras lloraban desesperadamente.

-… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- dijeron tanto la navegante como el espadachín del barco, su capitán solo se reía de toda la situación.

 **-Pocos segundos después-**

Brook y Kinemon se abrazaron en un rincón y se dispusieron a llorar por la supuesta perdida de su querido compatriota.

-¿P…Porque tuvimos que dejarlo!?- dijo el músico del barco

Kinemon no respondió y solo siguió lamentándose como una niña pequeña.

-Emm…. ¿que hacen?- pregunto Usopp mientras salía de la sala de maquinas junto a Franky.

Los dos llorones voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, estos últimos se sintieron incómodos ante la mirada de esas reinas del drama.

Brook se levanto de golpe y se acerco hacia Usopp, agarro sus manos y lo miro a los ojos.

-Usopp-san, necesitamos su ayuda!-

 **-5 minutos después-**

-Esto es una estupidez- dijeron Usopp y Franky desde dentro de un barril cerca del jardín de Nami, Brook y Kinemon estaban disfrazados de árbol y estaban mezclados con los naranjos de la navegante.

- _Shhh!...alguien viene!_ \- susurro el samurai, al instante todos entraron en posición y se escondieron.

Robin se acerco al jardín de su amiga con una pala y con la misma bolsa que tenia Nami en la cocina hace unos minutos.

El carpintero y el francotirador se tragaron el grito de sorpresa al ver que efectivamente había una bolsa de tamaño humano a manos de las mujeres del barco.

- _F...Franky...e...e...es .v...verdad!-_ susurro Usopp muerto de miedo

-N...No seas estupido, debe haber una explicación para es...- las palabras del Cybord fueron interrumpidas cuando la bolsa de Robin se rompió un poco y dejo salir un liquido color carmesí.

-Ups- dijo la arqueóloga con su típica tranquilidad mientras veía aquella pequeña fuga en la bolsa.

 **-5 minutos después-**

Los 4 _"detectives"_ ahora se encontraban llorando en el mismo rincón de antes.

- **BAAAARTOLOMEOOOOooo** \- dijeron al unísono mientras miraban una foto de la victima.

En eso Law aparece y los ve en esa posición.

-…Tengo miedo de preguntar pero… ¿Qué hacen?- dijo el siempre frío Cirujano de la Muerte.

 **-2 minutos después-**

Law estaba ahora en el rincón junto a los demás mientras las lágrimas se caían dramáticamente de sus mejillas.

- **BAAAARTOLOOOOOooooo-** aullaron los 5 llorones.

- **Muy bien, muy bien ¿y a ustedes que mierda les pasa!?** \- grito Nami acompañada por el grupo que **no** estaba llorando **(Hajurdin los miraba desde su barco debido a su tamaño)**

- **TU!-** exclamaron mientras se levantaban de su rincón y rodeaban a Nami- ASESIIINAA!- dijo Brook ganándose un mirada confusa por parte de los no implicados con todo ese teatro.

-eh?- pregunto la navegante sin comprender.

-E…El se equivoco p…pero no tenias porque haberle hecho eso!- dijo Usopp mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su brazo.

-Eh?-volvió a repetir la peli naranja

-El era un hombre con necesitada **god damn it**!- dijo el siempre apasionado Cybord mientras tocaba su guitarra- esta canción se la dedico a Romeo

-….-Nami ya directamente no trataba de entender que pasaba.

-Nami-ya el cabeza de pollo era molesto pero no merecía ese tipo de destino- dijo el joven de gorrito blanco.

-¿Cabeza de Pollo?... ¿hablan de Bartolomeo?- la navegante al fin capto el tema de la conversación, aunque aun no entendía que pasaba.

-Si... el cual **TU** mataste!- exclamo Kinemon mientras apuntaba a Nami con el dedo.

-No, no lo hice- dijo la navegante al instante

-LO ADMI…espera, ¿que?- exclamaron los 5 implicados ante la respuesta tan rápida de la navegante.

Entonces antes que alguien pueda hacer o decir algo más la puerta la enfermería se abre y de dentro salen tanto una muy sonriente Robin como un muy cansado Bartolomeo.

-Fufufu… gracias por tu compañía Pollo-kun- dijo la enigmática mujer con una sonrisa a la par de enigmática.

Bartolomeo solo asintió mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Bueno…si no estaba muerto ahora si lo esta- comento Zoro con indiferencia

 **-Más tarde en ese mismo día-**

Ya todo estaba arreglado…con la excepción de un único misterio.

Mientras las chicas se encontraban en el baño y mientras Bartolomeo estaba descansando en su habitación los demás miembros de la tripulación se encontraban escarbando el jardín de Nami, en búsqueda de la bolsa negra.

 **-¿WHAT IS IN THA BOOX!?-** Exclamo Franky con desesperación mientras sacaba la bolsa de la tierra, los demás no entendieron la referencia y decidieron ignorarlo.

-Muy bien…veamos que hay en esta cosa y terminemos con esta tontería- dijo Law tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, Zoro suspiro pesadamente y abrió la bolsa con su espada, todos los demás se amontonaron para ver bien que había dentro.

-….

-Volvamos a guardar esta cosa- dijo Zoro con las mejillas rojas mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia nasal, los demás concordaron…bueno, menos Luffy.

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué es esto?...es pintura!?- exclamo el capitán sacando una bolsa blanca que estaba media manchada de un liquido rojo.

-¿ _De todas las cosas que hay ahí dentro_ _ **eso**_ _es lo que mas le llama la atención!?_ \- pensó el Cybord con incredulidad.

-Eso es pintura para el cabello...parece que Nami y Robin no son 100% naturales…aunque… ¿Por qué hay pintura para hacer tu cabello rubio?- pregunto intrigado el francotirador mientras trataba de no mirar el resto del contenido en la bolsa…era demasiado picante para cualquiera menor de 30 años.

Todos los ojos cayeron hacia el Espadachín Rubio, el cual acababa de salir de la cocina.

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto el metrosexual del grupo

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CONTINUARA!...**

 **Espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Feliz año nuevo y todo eso**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este cap tiene un poquito de drama…**

 **Pero no se asusten, seguirá siendo comedia :D**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Everyday Life with the Mugiwara Fleet**

 **Día 3 de Convivencia!**

Eran las 8 de la mañana en el Nuevo Mundo, las aguas estaban extrañamente tranquilas y los monstros marinos aun dormían plácidamente. Sobre la superficie estaba un barco muy reconocible, tal vez por ese gigantesco girasol ( **QUE NO ES UN PUTO GIRASOL!-** grita Franky mientras duerme) o por esa gran bandera con el símbolo de los Mugiwaras, pero sea cual sea el motivo realmente no es importante.

Hablando de los Mugiwaras todos descansaban luego de un día lleno de locuras, sus invitados fueron a sus respectivos barcos a dormir por lo que en esos momentos en el Sunny-Go todos disfrutaban de paz y tranquilidad…

 **-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa!-**

Bueno eso duro menos de lo que yo creí… **EJEM** , un grito femenino rompió ese ambiente de paz que rodeaba al barco, despertando a sus habitantes y a los invitados, los cuales se apresuraron a ir hacia el origen de ese ruido.

 **-¿QUE PASO!?-** gritaron todos los chicos Mugiwara menos su Capitán el cual no se encontraba durmiendo y Usopp…el cual fue el que grito como niña en primer lugar.

El narizón se encontraba con la boca abierta de forma exagerada mientras apuntaba temblorosamente a algo que había en el interior de la cocina, todos los demás se acercaron lentamente preparados para pelear. Una vez cerca de la puerta todos pudieron ver la causa del grito de Usopp..

- **KYAAAAAA!-** gritaron los demás al igual que Usopp, esta vez fue turno de Nami y los otros Invitados para aparecer corriendo.

- **PODRIAN DEJAR DE GRITAR!-** gritaron Nami y Caverdish muy enojados, este último estaba usando una mascarilla de avena y tenía los ojos cubiertos por Pepinillos, la navegante vio cómo iba el Espadachín Rubio y mentalmente se dijo:" _este es más mujer que yo"._

Los hombres del barco apuntaron al interior de la cocina nuevamente, todos los invitados y Nami tragaron saliva y se acercaron a la puerta con sus armas listas.

Dentro de la cocina estaba Robin tomando una taza de café como todas las mañanas mientras leía el diario en búsqueda de algo interesante **(eso o buscando su horóscopo)** , del otro lado de la mesa estaba Brook ajustando su violín mientras tarareaba la canción de _**"Vamos a ver al Señor Nekomamushi"**_ y a su lado y en frente de Robin estaba Luffy con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa….leyendo.

 **¿Saaay whaaaaat!?**

-Mierda hasta el sujeto que escribe esto no puede creerlo- comento Bartolomeo.

-¿L…Luffy esta… **LEYENDO**!?- dijo Nami con los ojos abiertos y casi dejando caer su arma por la sorpresa.

-¿Para esto interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza?, que descaro- dijo Caverdish guardando su espada.

-No lo entiendes, Luffy-senpai en los 814 capítulos que tiene One Piece JAMAS ha tocado un libro- dijo Bartolomeo fijándose en un pequeño librito donde tenía escrito todo lo que Luffy ha hecho hasta ese momento.

Mientras los invitados trataban de descifrar porque estaban tan exaltados (menos Law que se fue a dormir y Hajrudin que aparentemente no se había levantado), los Mugis estaban teniendo una "reunión de grupo".

-¿Estará enfermo?- pregunto Chopper mientras miraba nuevamente a Luffy el cual seguía leyendo el libro.

-No lo dudo, Luffy jamás se ha enfermado, además no creo que enfermarte haga que leas libros- dijo Franky

-¿Y si Luffy ya perdió la cabeza?, digo es algo que inevitablemente iba a pasar en cualquier momento- dijo Zoro

-Y….y… ¿y si ese no es Luffy?- dijo Usopp recordando al incidente de Mr.2, los demás miraron a Luffy que seguía en esa misma posición.

-…Debemos descubrir quién es ese y que le hizo a Luffy- dijo Zoro con la aprobación de los demás.

 **Mientras con en la Cocina**

-…Oye Robin, ¿qué dice aquí?- pregunto el Capitán de los Mugiwaras mientras le mostraba la palabra a la Arqueóloga, esta sonrió, Luffy parecía un niño pequeño preguntándole a su maestra como leer palabras difíciles y eso a los ojos de la Arqueóloga era adorable.

-…Dice _**"extrovertido",**_ es una palabra que deberías conocer Luffy, te describe casi perfectamente- dijo la morena mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Capitán, Luffy hizo un puchero y prosiguió a seguir leyendo, Brook soltó una pequeña risa ante esa muestra de afecto.

-Robin-san me recuerda a una madre viendo a su hijo, es una imagen que hace que mi corazón palpite más rápido…oh espera, no tengo corazón yohohoho- dijo el esqueleto para luego salir de la cocina mientras empezaba a tocar su violín para tratar de despertar a los pocos Mugis que aun dormían.

 _-¿Una madre?-_ pensó la Arqueóloga por unos segundos, imaginado toda una vida siendo la madre de Luffy, llegando al punto donde casi le saltan unas lágrimas cuando imagino el primer día de clase de Luffy – _Mi niño_ \- pensó la mujer de 30 mientras movía las manos para saludar a su Luffy imaginario, mientras el real estaba leyendo el libro ignorando la actitud de su amiga.

-Luffy… ¿Qué haces?- preguntaron Chopper y Usopp saliendo de debajo de la mesa poniéndose a ambos lados del Capitán.

-Leo- dijo secamente, los dos se miraron entre si y asintieron, luego Usopp y Chopper agarraron las mejillas de Luffy y las cincharon para ver si estas se estiraban.

Estas efectivamente se estiraron como siempre lo hacían, mientras Luffy seguía leyendo sin inmutarse y Robin seguía en su mundo de fantasía, esta vez viendo a su hijo entrando en una etapa rebelde.

- _No hijo, no corras de Mami!_ \- pensó Robin viendo en su mente como Luffy la miraba con indiferencia y se alejaba de ella en una moto, haciendo que la MILF…digo Robin suelte un grito desgarrador.

Mientras… _eso_ pasaba, Usopp y Chopper esta vez jalaban la cabeza de Luffy.

-Chicos, ahora no quiero jugar- dijo el Capitán sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

Al instante los amigos de Luffy lo soltaron y se abrazaron llorando.

-Lo perdimos- dijeron entre lágrimas

- **HIJO**!- grito Robin levantándose de la silla mientras estiraba el brazo como tratando de alcanzar a alguien, todos la miraron confundidos pero esta no noto su mirada o más bien, estaba tan dentro de su mundo que no podía ver nada más. Así como así agarro a Luffy como si fuese un niño y se lo llevo.

Los que estaban fuera de la cocina vieron a Robin alejarse sin entender aun que pasaba.

-Usopp… ¿crees que Robin también está enferma?- pregunto Chopper inocentemente

-Chopper…un problema a la vez ¿ok?

 **MAS TARDE…** _Yey_

Ya a esa altura del día todos se habían rendido, Nami había declarado abiertamente _:"si Luffy está o no enfermo que se quede así, es mucho más tranquilo y es casi atractivo verlo leer, por mí que se quede así"_

Luffy se sentó al lado de Robin y leyó por el resto del día, la Arqueóloga podía ver la molestia en la cara de Luffy ante el ruido que ocasionaban sus amigos.

-¿Siempre somos así de ruidosos?- pregunto Luffy mirando a Usopp, Chopper y Caverdish mientras jugaban en el pasto mientras Bartolomeo hablaba con Franky sobre algunas cosas.

-Normalmente son aún más ruidosos contigo a su lado fufuf- dijo la morena dejando su taza de café sobre la mesita a su lado.

-… ¿Y no te molesta todo nuestro ruido cuando lees?- pregunto el capitán despegando la vista de su libro por un momento.

Robin se quedó un momento pensando, viendo a sus amigos correr, recordando a los niños en su Isla cuando ella era niña. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el bosque, sola, donde no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido ni nada y aunque eso era agradable, ella estaba sola en ese lugar tan callado y cuando si había ruido solo eran los gritos de los Niños que la llamaban _"rara"_ o _"bicho raro"._

-Luffy…yo ya pase muchos años de mi vida leyendo en silencio y sola, este "ruido" no me molesta para nada, es más, me hace recordar que yo ya no me encuentro sola leyendo….si es que eso tiene algún sentido- respondió Robin sonriendo ampliamente, Luffy soltó una carcajada y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga de lectura.

-Eres rara, Robin- dijo el capitán sorprendiendo a la mujer de 30 –pero por eso mismo es que eres tan genial –agrego para luego volver a su libro.

- _Gracias por darme la oportunidad de poder escuchar a diario este maravilloso ruido, Luffy…._ _ **gracias**_ \- pensó la Arqueóloga mientras miraba a Luffy leer, pensando en todo lo que paso en Water 7 y lo que ha pasado recientemente. Robin suspiro complacida con su vida actualmente y volteo la mirada para ver como jugaban los demás, fue en ese momento que la pelota con la que estaban jugando los otros se estrelló en la cara de Robin, derribándola.

 _-Tal vez algo de paz de vez en cuando no esta tan mal_ \- pensó la Arqueóloga desde el suelo

 **Esa misma noche…**

-…y… _fin"_ \- dijo finalmente el Capitán de los Mugiwaras mientras cerraba finalmente el libro, este estaba solo en la cubierta del barco, mirando el amplio océano mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la tapa del libro.

-Al fin terminaste esa cosa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, este era Zoro, el cual si bien no quería admitirlo en voz alta, estaba preocupado por ese cambio de personalidad tan abrupto en su Capitán- esa cosa debió de ser muy buena como para tenerte todo el día leyéndolo- agrego mientras destapaba una botella de Sake y se sentaba en la barandilla al lado de su amigo.

-Supongo que si…fue algo interesante- dijo el Capitán en voz baja viendo el libro en sus manos, lo abrió nuevamente para hojear unas páginas y ahí noto que las primeras 2 estaban pegadas-Oí… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo el muchacho de goma intrigado mientras despegaba cuidadosamente las hojas, Zoro lo miraba desde atrás con curiosidad.

Esas páginas extras tenían a las palabras del autor y un texto escrito por la editorial donde tenía los derechos de autor y otras cosas, pero había algo más, un pequeño papel que estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Una nota?- dijo Zoro viendo el papel desde el hombro de su capitán, este estaba ahora trepado en el _"asiento de Luffy"_ para poder ver bien que era…no es como si le importara ni nada ¿entienden?

-…-Luffy dudo por un segundo pero empezó a leer aquel papelito en voz alta.

" _Lamento no haber podido estar contigo en tu momento más oscuro….lamento no haber podido estar contigo en tus momentos más brillantes. Pero en el diminuto instante en que nos vimos, pude observar cuanto creciste y eso me alivio un poco._

 _Aunque no podre estar todo el tiempo contigo como yo quería, aun así me siento tranquilo, por 2 razones….una porque ahora tienes este libro para poder recordar los buenos tiempos juntos…y dos porque pude ver a todas esas personas maravillosas que están a tu alrededor…cuidándote._

 _No importa que, nos volveremos a ver…. Lo sé, porque somos hermanos jeje"_

Los ojos de Luffy estaban oscurecidos por su sombrero de paja por lo que Zoro no podía ver del todo su reacción, pero él pudo sentir la tristeza en su Capitán, por lo que este simplemente rodeo los hombros de Luffy con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, sabiendo que el en esos instantes necesitaba más que nada de alguien a su lado.

-….Tu hermano es un tipo genial, ¿lo sabes?- dijo el espadachín mirando hacia las estrellas mientras podía sentir como Luffy empezaba a sollozar a su lado.

-…si, lo es – dijo el Capitán de los Mugiwaras mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba sentada Robin junto a Nami, Franky y Brook, los cuales también escucharon las palabras de su capitán y segundo al mando. La navegante estaba recostada contra la pared limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mientras que el carpintero abrazaba al Esqueleto mientras murmuraba como _"no estaba llorando"._

-Habrán pasado 2 años…pero el dolor de un corazón roto es difícil de curar, yo lo se mejor que nadie- dijo la Arqueóloga mientras miraba a su capitán llorando en el hombro del espadachín del barco.

- **No voy a dejar que nadie más nos aleje de nuevo** \- dijo la Navegante entre lágrimas, Robin sonrió ante esa declaración porque fue justamente lo mismo que dijo Sabo el día que le conto sobre Luffy y su pasado.

-Ninguno dejara que eso vuelva a pasar…nunca más, por su bien- concluyo la morena mientras se acercaba hacia Luffy junto a los demás para poder hacerle saber que todos estaban con él.

 **Porque pese a todas las locuras que ocurrían a diario en ese barco y las constantes calenturas que se agarraban mutuamente…pese a todo eso, ellos se amaban y amaban a su capitán por sobre todo. Y por ello ninguno de los habitantes del Sunny-go quería volver a tener que dejarlo solo en un momento de necesidad… porque como el mismo dijo ante Arlong, el los necesita y mucho.**

-.-.-.-

 **Por si tienen curiosidad, el libro que Sabo le regalo a Luffy es sobre un grupo de amigos que se separan con el tiempo debido a que cada uno tiene un objetivo distinto pero que con el tiempo ellos se reencuentran.**


End file.
